Lonnie
Lonnie is a character in the movie Descendants, played by Dianne Doan. She is the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang who enjoys martial arts and hip-hop dancing. Background Unlike most Auradon kids, she is much more open-minded about having the four wicked descendants attend their school, and is sympathetic to their plight. She is also friendly to them, and does not look down on them as wicked villains (unlike many others, even their teachers) Compared to the other kids, she is the most normal. She is also strongly implied to be the individual who sets up the secret camera in the web series School of Secrets. Her voice appears at the beginning, saying "Alright. Good to go.", and at the end, saying "Be good, Auradon. Someone's watching." She tells Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay that whenever she was feeling sad, her mother would bake her chocolate chip cookies and make her laugh to cheer them up. In the end the of movie, she was dancing with Chad Charming and then Carlos while Chad dances with Jane and then hugs Jay while Carlos hugs Jane and Chad hugs Audrey. Personality Lonnie wants to be cool as she was the second person (the first was Jane) to ask Mal to use a spell on her hair to make her cooler. It's shown that Mulan and Shang are well off as Lonnie has no qualms about giving Mal $50 for a makeover. Lonnie is also shown as curious of the villains and under the assumption that their lifestyles aren't too different from her own. She's shown as kind and empathetic as she cries when she learns the villains may not love their kids. (In fact, only Evil Queen actually loves and cares for Evie) Along with Jane and the other students at Auradon Prep, she was quick to turn on the 4 at the Family Day after Mal was confronted by Aurora's mother. In Wicked World, Lonnie tries to be funny during the Neon Lights Ball, such as when suspicious events occur, treating the ordeal as if it were an actual movie. However, no one appreciated her humor. Physical appearance Lonnie is a beautiful girl with her medium chestnut hair and honey highlights and brown eyes. She is seen smiling almost all the time. At the dance, Lonnie wears a short pink hanfu inspired dress with a green sash on the dance. Her go-to accessories are her bracelets and a headband. History ''Descendants: Wicked World Her made her first speaking appearance in "I'm Your Girl" where she was in the lab with Mal, Jordan, and Evie, making her an outfit. She thanks them for making her an outfit, although she wonders why they are making her dress in the science lab. When Evie says there's nothing more cutting edge than chemical compounds, Lonnie also says that she also wanted to look "welcoming". Jordan suggests that they should make it more fierce, and Lonnie chimes in by saying that she also wants to look more friendly. Lonnie is full of questions, asking if they want her to perform in the dark and wear a glow in the dark dress made of nuclear waste. Later at the hip hop show, she can be seen performing "I'm Your Girl", glowing in the dark as Mal and Evie turn off the lights. Trivia *She, Jane, Doug and Ben might be the only kids at Auradon Prep who are ok with the villains' kids being at their school at first. *Lonnie likes making cookies, doing hip hop dancing, and Martial Arts, though these are never shown in the movie. *Lonnie also seemed to be afraid of Mal when she cast a spell to give Jane bad hair again, but must have become friends again because they were friendly at the coronation/dance. *In a way, Lonnie is the eyes and ears of the viewers, as she often tries to understand more about the villains' kids, and asks common questions the viewers have about what their lives are really like. *She was the main character in School of Secrets. *Aziz appears to have a soft spot for her. *She used to have short black hair and bangs before Mal spelled her. *Lonnie apparently likes pumpkins as stated in "Mash It Up" when Jane makes pumpkins appear. Quotes Appearances Films *Descendants'' ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Hero kids Category:Daughters Category:Main Characters Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants